


Crime and Punishment

by facetofcathy



Series: 2008 Kink Bingo Blackout [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Community: kink_bingo, Glory Holes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-17
Updated: 2008-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetofcathy/pseuds/facetofcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and Ronon are imprisoned in a horrible alien prison, John is left wringing his hands alone back in Atlantis. Or, ahem, something similar to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime and Punishment

If one more person patted him on the back and told him Rodney would be fine, John was going to scream.

Carter looked up at him from across the conference room table. "Rodney will be fine you know.  They said they'll release him in a week, and I think we can trust them to keep their word."

"I know," John said in a tight voice.  "Ronon is with him.  Ronon will be fine.  Rodney will be fine.  Just - would everyone just quit saying it.  I know okay." 

No one seemed to care that John was going to have to spend a week with no one to play with.  Of course no one was supposed to know about that, but still.  John mentally kicked his own self-centred ass.  He would be fine.  He didn't have to spend a week in some horrible filthy alien prison.  Of course, neither would Rodney and Ronon if they hadn't desperately needed to sample the local cuisine.  Memo to self, never take those two guys to a place with actual penal laws against talking with your mouth full. 

_Meanwhile in the horrible alien prison…._

Ronon examined his prison cell checking for listening devises.  He hadn't found any, but it was a big room so he couldn't be sure yet. 

"Well now this is an interesting hole, placed at such an interesting height," Rodney called out from the adjoining cell.

"Seems a little low to me," Ronon said.

"I have confidence in your young knees."

"Yeah, well I have confidence in my ability to ignore you while I sleep on this bed."  Ronon bounced on the mattress.  He decided if the people on this world wanted to listen to him snore they could.  He'd have another look for bugs later.

"Yours huge too?" Rodney asked.  "I guess if you pop your citizens into jail over the least little thing you have to make the cells pretty nice."

"Yeah, the mattress is nice and soft too.  Now shut up.  I want a nap.  I'll suck your damn cock when I wake up."

"Fine, fine.  You always wake up hard as a rock anyway."

***

"You awake over there, McKay?" Ronon yelled, he had tried to peer through the hole, but the angle was wrong.  All he got a look at was the bathing alcove along the opposite wall.  It was the same as his, which he had already made use of.  The endless hot water and massage setting on the shower were nice.  The soap had a pungent scent that he didn't care for, but it was prison after all.

"Yeah, I'm awake.  Gonna have a shower," was the sleepy sounding reply.

Ronon pulled over one of the padded, low benches and settled in by the hole.  He watched as Rodney's naked body came into view.  Ronon grinned; he wasn't the only one who woke up hard as a rock. 

Eventually, Rodney wandered back out of the bathing area, dripping wet.  It seemed he didn't have any towels either.  "That shower must have an air dry setting or something, but I can't figure it out."  Rodney rubbed ineffectually at his wet hair with his hand.

"So stay naked.  You'll dry out."

Rodney wandered closer to the adjoining wall and then paused.  "You want to…?"

"Said I would.  Get over here, I'll get you wetter in places."

"I ah, I feel a bit ridiculous actually.  Never done this before."

"If you don't want to…" Ronon smirked, safely out of sight.

"Oh, no.  No I do."  Rodney sighed and stepped closer.

Ronon put his mouth up to the hole and wagged his tongue through the opening.  Rodney snorted a laugh. 

"Come on Rodney, It'll be just like being tied up.  Pressed up against the wall, barely able to move, you'll love it."

"Hey I never thought about it like that."  And just like that, Rodney's familiar hard cock appeared through the hole.

Ronon swiped his tongue across the head, and Rodney moaned from the other side.  The sound was muffled now that the hole was so effectively plugged.  Ronon took his time, licking and sucking just on the head.  He imagined Rodney splayed out against the wall.  If there were a hidden camera in his cell like the one Ronon had found in his own, the guards were getting a hell of a view.  Ronon licked and teased with his tongue for a while until he started to get cramped up.  He could keep going of course, but he didn't have anything to prove.  He flattened out his tongue and just sucked for a while.  Rodney was thrusting a bit, trying to get some friction, but Ronon wasn't going to let him get off that easily.

If he were Sheppard, he'd pull off and make Rodney beg for it.  Ronon wasn't really into that though.  His goal was to make Rodney come so hard he fell back on his ass when he was finished.  To that end, he sucked a little harder and started moving his head.  He worked up to a nice fast pace, letting his teeth lightly scrape every once in a while.  Rodney had a thing for teeth.  Rodney was moaning loudly enough they could likely hear him out in the hall, so Ronon knew he had him close to coming. 

Ronon backed off the pace and then just lightly sucked on the head again.  Rodney pounded the wall, a form of complaint that Ronon was happy to ignore.  He sucked lightly for a while, flicking his tongue out occasionally until he had Rodney in a nice happy grove; not too worked up and not too calm.

Without giving any warning, he swallowed down the full length of Rodney's cock.  Rodney shouted something that Ronon couldn't quite hear through the wall.  Ronon swallowed around him again and then pulled off completely and immediately slid his mouth down again, not quite so deep this time.  He bobbed his head in the hardest, fastest rhythm he could maintain.  He didn't have to maintain for long before Rodney was shouting something again and coming in his mouth.  Ronon swallowed it down, ignoring the taste, and then he pulled off to lick vigorously at the overly sensitive head.  Rodney cursed at him and stumbled backwards until he disappeared out of view.  It sounded like he'd made it to the bed before he collapsed. 

"Any time, McKay," Ronon called out after a few minutes.

"Dead here.  Totally dead.  Dead with legs of rubber."

"So crawl over, you lazy bastard.  The floor is really comfortable.  Springy even."

"Rodney McKay crawls for no man." 

Ronon was about ready to start shouting some more when Rodney wobbled into view and walked in a mostly straight line back to the wall.  He sank on to his knees and said, "You're right this floor is really nice, wonder what they make it out of."

Ronon kicked the bench aside and bent his knees in not the most comfortable way ever.  He slid through the hole into Rodney's waiting mouth.  Rodney didn’t move at all.  Ronon took the hint and fucked his mouth with quick hard snaps of his hips, trying not to bang his balls into the wall too hard.  Rodney really liked taking it that way and was really very good at it, so Ronon didn't hold back.  He blamed the awkward height of the hole and his own exuberance for the fact that he stumbled and fell on his ass right after he came.

"Gee I hope John isn't sitting back in Atlantis worrying about us," Rodney said after he had finished laughing.

"You think we should tell him what this place is like when we get back?"  Ronon asked from his sprawl on the floor.

"Are you insane?  If he thinks we suffered, he'll be really nice to us.  Just think what we can get him to do."

"Good plan." 

"I have them occasionally."

Ronon looked over as the food slot opened and a tray appeared.  He rolled to his knees and crawled over.  It looked like killick steak.  Ronon smelled it and then picked up the slab of grilled meat and took a big bite.  Good killick steak too.


End file.
